sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
S-Fan Expo 2018
center|500px La será la cuarta edición de la S-Fan Expo organizada por S-Fan Critics, siendo la sucesora de la S-Fan Expo 2017, y siendo parte del programa de aniversario de , siendo el primer evento de la misma fichado para el mes de febrero. Será realizada a partir del lunes 5 de febrero y culminará el domingo 11 de febrero. Participantes * Rygames ** Paper (CEO/anfitrión) ** Speed ** Kalee ** Shawl ** Vaders ** Beluh ** Spark * Diabolic Company ** Josex (CEO/anfitrión) ** Samy * Windstorm Studio ** Rock (CEO/anfitrión) ** Alex ** Spark ** Delta * Red Shadow Enterprises ** Shad (CEO/anfitrión) ** Cami * Flashlight Studios ** Nero * Lonely Leaf ** Fer * Stamina ** Adria * MC Studios ** ADgee * Desarrolladores independientes ** Rosa Rygames Anuncios de Paper Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Blaster Chronicles: The Clash of the Titans * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Heroes of the Tomorrow: Homecoming (tráiler #2) * Sábado 10 de febrero - Cosmic Door (proyecto secreto) ---- El planeta Auritopia... Un lugar donde la magia es tan efímera pero a la vez tan poderosa y fuerte. Capaz de salvar vidas, capaz de sembrar muerte. Capaz de ser la guía que te de suerte, pero a veces ni toda la magia del mundo te convierte en valiente... Nuestra historia nos conduce a este excéntrico planeta... Años en el pasado... Hace muchos años... Dos demonios especiales, llamados Kyojins, buscaron una forma de acabar con los mortales del planeta y volver a reinar sobre el mundo... Sin embargo, sus ideologías nunca les permitieron llegar a un acuerdo... Por lo que una enorme batalla de proporciones biblícas ocurrió entre los dos... La batalla entre los dos Kyojins fue bestial, arrasando gran parte del planeta a su paso... Los dioses, al no poder detener a los Titanes, concibieron a los Zephiras, que crearon a partir del Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida... Los Kyojin siguieron luchando, pero finalmente fueron sellados gracias al gran poder divino del árbol y de los Zephiras, cada uno sellado en un lugar distinto del Inframundo para evitar que volviese a ocurrir una pelea de tales proporciones... Tras la batalla, los Zephiras restauraron todo el terreno destrozado por los Kyojin... Creando a la isla de Vitriellia, una isla flotante, para así evitar que fuese destruida de nuevo... Tras ello, los Zephiras volvieron a su descanso cerca del árbol de la vida... Pero ellos sabían que no podían estar solos, por lo que concibieron a los '''Guardianes del Plano Mortal' para ayudarlos...'' Sin embargo, cuando los Zephiras se dividen... ---- Archivo:Roaming_the_Wastes.ogg Se observa una espada clavada en el pasto, posteriormente alguien la recoge y la empuña, tratándose nada más y nada menos que de Blaster de Bellatti Blaster: Bien, Cracket, tu papel aquí ha terminado... ¡Es hora de que vuelvas a casa! Cracket: ¡Bien! Blaster empuña su espada, tras ello Cracket se mete dentro de la misma, acto seguido aparecen los kanjis 火事, que se trasliteran a Fuego, en color azul, a la vez que la espada de Blaster se prende en color azul y éste sonríe de forma confiada Se observa a Blaster corriendo por una pradera, derrotando enemigos con su espada, la cual irradia fuego azul. Tras ello, se observa a Blaster en un combate estilo RPG contra un jefe de nombre desconocido, pudiéndose ver un poco la interfaz de juego. Posteriormente, se observa a Blaster entrando en un pequeño pueblo de aspecto medieval, sin embargo, algunos '''Spectrums' lo rodean'' Blaster: Em... Un caparazón de armadillo color azul aparece dándoles Homing Attacks a los Spectrums, tras ello el armadillo vuelve a su forma normal y ataca a los Spectrums con sus cuchillas Blaster: ¿Quién eres tú...? Striker: Mi nombre es Striker the Armadillo... ¡Cazador de Spectrums... Y ladrón a tiempo medio! Blaster: ¿Cazador de Spectrums? Hehe, interesante. Blaster empuña su espada y acaba con todos los Spectrums de un giro con fuego azul Striker: ... ¿P-pero quién eres tú...? Blaster sonríe y se pone su espada en el hombro mientras le hace un pulgar arriba a Striker Blaster: ¡Mi nombre es Blaster de Belletti! Y este es mi compañero... ¡Cracket! Cracket emerge de la espada de Striker Striker: ... ¿Cracket...? Blaster le susurra a Striker Blaster: No se lo digas a nadie, pero él es el Zephira de mayor nivel, debo ayudarlo a regresar a su casa... Striker: ¿Z-Zephira...? ¿¡Y por qué le cuentas eso a un tipo que acabas de conocer!? Blaster: ¡Whoops! Striker le sonríe a Blaster Striker: ¿Volver a su casa...? Heh, ¿sabes algo? Me agradas... Blaster: Y tú a mí, pareces un tipo interesante. Striker: Dime... ¿Puedo acompañarte en lo que sea que estés haciendo? Blaster: Heh, ¡por supuesto! Un pequeño pajarito azul se posa sobre el hombro de Striker Striker: Bueno, Blue, es hora de irnos de aventura. Blaster: ... Heh. Se observa a Blaster y Striker corriendo por la ciudad, posteriormente por una pradera derrotando a algunos Spectrums, y posteriormente se los observa en un castillo, siendo perseguidos por guardias, entrando a un cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe, tras ello se los ve cansados y con la respiración agitada Striker: Agh... Blaster: Esto de meterse en lugares de la realeza a escondidas no es nada fácil... Se observa a un pingüino con ropajes de rey sentado, frente a un gran banquete Sifry: ... ¿Quiénes son ustedes...? Blaster: ... E-eh... Sifry: ... ¿Acaso quieren ROBAR MI COMIDA? Blaster: ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Estamos buscando al Rey Sifry! Sifry: ¡Yo soy el Rey Sifry! ¿¡Qué quieren!? Blaster y Striker se miran el uno al otro, confundidos Striker: ¿Este es... El Rey Sifry? Blaster: En los letreros se veía más apuesto... Sifry: ¡Ya, esos letreros son un gran retrato mío... Cuando era el príncipe de Vitriellia! Blaster: ... Está bien... Sifry: Bueno... ¡¿Qué necesitan?! Blaster: Necesitamos... Salir del reino de Vitriellia... Sifry: ¿Salir del reino...? ¡¿Para qué?! Blaster: ... Cracket sale detrás de Blaster Blaster: Este es Cracket... El Zephira principal, necesito ayudarlo a volver a casa, pero las salidas del reino están cerradas... Sifry: ¡¿Quéeeeeee?! ¡¿ZEPHIRA...?! ¡Creía que eran mitoooosss! ¡Oh dios, si van a ayudarlo a regresar a su hogar debo ir, debo irrrr! ¡Así me reconocerán como el rey de Vitriellia más cercano a los creadores del reino...! Blaster: Emm... Striker y Blaster vuelven a verse confundidos. Tras ello la escena se corta y se los observa a los tres bajar por un elevador de cristal, rumbo hacia debajo de la isla de Vitriellia... Al resto del continente. ???: Hahaha... Zephiras... Ahora que están dividos, nada puede detener mi plan... ¡Hahahahahahaha! center|350px ---- Paper: ¡Este es Blaster Chronicles: The Clash of the Titans! La nueva secuela de Blaster Chronicles: The Blue Spirit of the Wind. Aparece Spark en una llamada Paper: Bueno aquí tenemos a nuestra mente maestra (?), Spark. Spark: Sep... Me complace anunciarles la secuela de este juego que no tuvo tanto éxito en un inicio pero que espero que esta secuela sea mejor y... LAG!!! thumb|El diseño de Striker para este juego La llamada se corta Paper: Emm... Bueno parece que tendré que seguir explicando yo... En fin, a diferencia del primer juego, el cual fue un RPG, este juego da un paso adelante y evoluciona a ser un ARPG, con un enorme mundo abierto explorable en 3D, siendo capaces de derrotar enemigos en el mundo exterior, y teniendo jefes con mecánicas de un RPG por turnos. Además, en este juego Blaster posee una nueva mecánica, la Espada Mekanis, la cual parece tener un extraño pasado... Al ser capaz de fusionarse con los Zephiras y obtener habilidades de los mismos. Además, esta vez Blaster no estará sólo, poseerá a varios compañeros a lo largo del juego, de los cuales por ahora sólo están confirmados el clásico Striker, un personaje olvidado de la saga de Blaster, y un nuevo personaje, el Rey Sifry, rey de Vitriellia. Spark aparece en una pantalla con estática Spark: ¡La idea del Rey fue míaaaa! Se corta de nuevo Paper: ... Seh... Bueno, además, el juego tendrá un sistema de personalización de personaje, pudiendo comprar y cambiar la ropa de cada uno de los personajes jugables. Además, el juego tendrá un ciclo de día y noche, el cual no se detiene, además de un sistema de hambre y sed para cada uno de los personajes, por lo que, al pasar el tiempo, y encontrarse lejos de ciudades, también habrá un sistema de cacería y recolección para poder dar de comer a los personajes, además de poder cocinar. Del mismo modo, habrá distintos climas a lo largo del juego, como lluvia o nieve, los cuales pueden afectar tanto a los combates como a los personajes, por lo que será esencial tener ciertos tipos de ropa para pasar por lugares con ciertos climas. De igual modo, los personajes podrán (y necesitarán) dormir, pues hay un sistema de cansancio, pero necesitarán un lugar donde hacerlo, por lo cual de forma similar al sistema de cacería, habrá objetos recolectables que podrán ser usados para construir chozas para cuando se encuentren en medio de la nada y lejos de ciudades. Y en fin, por ahora la trama del juego se basa en lo que han visto en el tráiler, Blaster, tras el final de The Blue Spirit of the Wind y que Cracket recordase su identidad y su rol, debe ayudarlo a regresar a la Isla del Inframundo a cumplir su rol, pero para ello, debe salir de su isla y recorrer el mundo en búsqueda de los otros Zephiras, pues sólo así podrá obtener acceso a dicha isla. Sin embargo... Mientras Blaster se encuentra reuniendo a los Zephiras... Un enemigo misterioso tiene un plan, pero... ¿Cuál será? ¡Descúbranlo pronto! ---- Anuncios de Speed Listado de anuncios ---- * Martes 6 de Febrero - The World without Us: Mortal's End * Miercoles 7 de Febrero - Fallout: New Mobius * Viernes 9 de Febrero - Project Assasin (proyecto secreto) * Domingo 11 de Febrero - SS Adventure (nombre clave) ---- Anuncios de Kalee Anuncios de Vapor Listado de anuncios ---- * Viernes 9 de febrero - TBA * Sábado 10 de febrero - Shadow the Hedgehog: Betrayal * Domingo 11 de febrero - DH (proyecto secreto) * Domingo 11 de Febrero - Blood (proyecto secreto ---- Anuncios de Vaders Listado de anuncios ---- *Miercoles 8 de Febrero - Desire to Live: The Beginning ---- Anuncios de Beluh Anuncios de Spark Diabolic Company Bienvenidos a otra presentación más de Diabolic Company, este edición si bien no hay muchos proyectos en comparación a eventos pasados, esperemos sean de su agrado y sin más que decir. ¡Disfruten de la presentación! Anuncios de Josex Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Black & White Sword: Remastered * Lunes 5 de febrero - Another Exorcism (Trailer #2) * Martes 6 de febrero - Event Horizon (Trailer #2) * Martes 6 de febrero - Avenger Game (Nombre clave) * Jueves 8 de febrero - Future Magic (Proyecto secreto) ---- right|thumb|150px|link=Kaiser the Wolf (B&WS) Me complace anunciarles la remasterización de la original Black & White Sword, la cual tomara el lugar canónico de la original, con muchos añadidos y quitando cosas innecesarias o ya muy antiguas de la serie original. No sera solo una re-escritura de capítulos, sera como ver una historia completamente nueva pero manteniendo ese toque original, el elenco de personajes sera casi el mismo, haciendo cambios en algunos personajes y añadiendo algún que otro nuevo en pro de la historia. Ademas de la serie, casi todos los personajes serán re-adaptados y obtendrán un nuevo diseño y mejoras en sus artículos, un ejemplo es como no, el protagonista de la historia, el cual podemos ver al lado derecho con su nuevo diseño y con un enlace a su articulo mejorado con la información que puedo revelar hasta el momento. center|350px|link= Black & White Sword (Remastered) Y en exclusiva y por la Expo, se subirá el capitulo 01 de la serie y se creara el articulo de la misma, con tal de mostrar, bueno poco más que decir, espero que la remasterización sea de su agrado, así como la serie original lo fue en su día. ¡Mira el capitulo 01! Anuncios de Samy ---- Windstorm Anuncios de Rock Listado de anuncios ---- *Lunes 5 de Febrero - Blizzard Beginnings (Trailer #2) *Lunes 5 de Febrero - Cure Project (Proyecto Secreto) *Miércoles 7 de Febrero - The Princess of Time and the Magic Lake *Jueves 8 de Febrero - Atomic Experiment (Proyecto Secreto) *Viernes 9 de Febrero - From the Limbo *Viernes 9 de Febrero - From the Sketchbook to Reality (Nombre en clave) *Sábado 10 de Febrero - Ark 07 *Domingo 11 de Febrero - Out of the Black (Nombre en clave) Anuncios de Alex Listado de anuncios ---- * Martes 2 de febrero - Max the Dog 2: Darkside Stories (tráiler #1) * Jueves 8 de febrero - Code Lakenvart * Sábado 10 de febrero - Project Rhythm ---- Anuncios de Spark Anuncios de Delta Red Shadow Enterprises Anuncios de Shad Anuncios de Cami *Sábado 10 de Febrero - Anuncios varios. *Sábado 10 de Febrero -''' Night & Mare, últimos adelantos.' *Domingo 11 de Febrero -' Anuncios sobre una posible nueva serie.' Anuncios de Paper (invitado) Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - '''My Strange Life' ---- Flashlight Studios Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Running Out of Time * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Blaster & Strange: Time Menace * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Blaster's World DX * Viernes 9 de febrero - Project Eternity (nombre en clave) * Viernes 9 de febrero - The Fall of Drama King (proyecto secreto) ---- "UewmapSYtNE" Cuentan las leyendas que un objeto maldito se encuentra escondido en las profundidades del bosque. Conocida como La Caja Musical de Moëbius, este poderoso artefacto sonará... y sonará... hasta que siete horas sean completadas. Acabado el tiempo límite, todo lo que se haya visto en el planeta colapsará y se reducirá a lo que en un principio fue: la nada. La cámara enfoca a una gran barrera rocosa. Constantes golpeteos empiezan a agrietar el muro hasta que finalmente éste es derrumbado. Una silueta se presenta del otro lado. Con unos ojos brillantes y con una notoria ansia de destrucción, empiezan a observar el aterfacto tan codiciado. Ahí estaba, frente a los ojos de Salen, se encontraba la poderosa caja musical de Moëbius... *'Salen': Finalmente... *'*Salen toma la Caja de Moëbius*' *'Salen': Bueno... Creo que finalmente es hora de demostrarle a este mundo de qué estoy hecho. *'*Salen le da vuelta a la manivela de la caja musical. La pantalla va oscureciéndose conforme la música suena*' 500px|center Próximamente Y no, no solo en cines Lonely Leaf Listado de anuncios ---- * Sábado 10 de febrero - Anuncios varios * Domingo 11 de febrero - O'niro (Presentación / Trailer #1)' ---- Stamina Listado de anuncios * Lunes 5 de febrero - Underworld: Abate / Gears * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Project Scrap (nombre en clave) * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Fusion Flare: Chaotic Embers * Jueves 8 de febrero - Temporium: Steiner of Dusk * Viernes 9 de febrero - Rend: A Heartbeat --- MC Studios Múltiples desarrolladoras Zetsubou ---- * Miércoles 7 de febrero - ??? ---- Paper y Nero Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Awakening (proyecto secreto) * Viernes 9 de febrero - Sonic Uprising ---- Josex y Samy Listado de anuncios ---- * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Double Trouble (Nombre clave) * Jueves 8 de febrero - Hell's Insider: Dawn/Dusk ---- Unlimited Corruption Studios Listado de anuncios ---- * Miércoles 7 de febrero - XTRA Project (Trailer) * Jueves 8 de febrero - Kingdom Keys (Trailer #2) ---- Desarrollo independiente Anuncios de Rosa *'Viernes 16 de enero:' **Primera tanda de adopciones de diseños. **Se comenzaran a realizar diseños a pedido. **Organización de un concurso. Categoría:Eventos